memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dvp7
If you would like to send me a message, press the +''' button at the top of the page. Make sure to add a title... :For older discussions, see Archives: One, Two, Three. Just wondering Wouldn't it make sense to regularize certain links between Memory Alpha, Memory Beta and here? For example, MA and MB have lieutenant commander instead of Lieutenant Commander, and so on throughout all their ranks and titles. -- Captain MKB 22:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :On MG, we're trying to be different from MA and MB, but in all honesty it doesn't really matter which way round it goes. Have a look at the article on Data on MA, it seems better with capitals at the start. Either way, there is a redirect from Lieutenant commander (small case). Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well, there's the matter of using proper English -- it's proper to say "There is Lieutenant Commander Data over there" and "The rank of lieutenant commander was created in 2161" -- ses how the case needs to be paid attention to in different situations by the writer? This wiki ''is'' different from the others, but not in any good way -- most of the writing here is unintelligible because there's no real attention paid to formatting and grammar or puncutuation, and I think that's sad. -- Captain MKB 12:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, we'll see what other people prefer, I'm not too fussed. As for the grammar/spelling side of the wiki - I'm a bit like you, I'd like to see it improve. Maybe I can employ you to do that...? :P I'll certainly look around for spelling mistakes and stuff, but as this wiki grows it'll be hard to keep track of it. Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for being open to discussing it and not being fussed! We can consider this as 'one of the things we might consider changing' then and go forward from here. As to the rest, yes, it seems like an uphill battle. I tried some yesterday but it is a little overwhelming how many situations I see where an article or group of articles has gotten out of control with illegibility and thinking how much work it would take. -- Captain MKB 12:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the misspelling in the text of that template. I tried to use the 'move' feature to fix the title, but it says it is protected. Are there any admins willing to help fix that by using the 'move' feature to change template:copyed to the correct template:copied ? -- Captain MKB 00:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I'll try to move it later, but I get the feeling it is different from what happens when you move normal articles, as there are redirects, so I'll have to find all the pages with "copyed" on and change them to "copied". I don't think it'll take long. I hope... :s Dave''Subspace Message'' 08:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, I've done this before on other wikis where i'm an admin and it's easy as pi -- as long as there's a redirect, the template will be "redirected" in its own way. You wouldn't have to change any of the other articles, they'd show the redirected template as if nothing had ever happened. -- Captain MKB 12:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll have a look at it.. Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Log in/user name I will log in all the time and my user name is now TyphussJediVader,delete the other user names--TyphussJediVader 00:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) fluctating emotions I would like to ask that the articles and stories that I have mademay be left alone for now since I was banned from Memory Beta. This event that I have caused was not intentional and I hope it can be resolved soon. I have left a message on my user page under the archive section for you to read if you wish. I do not think I am allowed now to log in to this site normaly so I have to goto another wiki site to log into this one but I do not know my restrictions. I never wished to cuase harm to anyone but myself meaning that I only wished to remove what I placed down. I had an idea but I doubt you would do it. Anyway I may check by once in a while to check up on things and possibly if this matter is resovled I can contiue with my story. Deppressed. Rift Fleet 04:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Actually feeling a little better now since I learned that I can now log into this wiki with out restrictions. But I am still a little depressed about being banned from MB. Well I hope this matter can be resolved since now I have learned a lesson I should of learned a while ago. Back when I was freaking out about copyright stuff and fanon stuff. Hoestly if "Captain Mike" or whoever says that I did this to harm other users honestly I didn't and I try not to tell lies by the way. :|. Anyway I will continue with my story until I get to a point within the story to where I can make my own Star Trek Wikia. Rift Fleet 04:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I have something to ask of you. I would like a couple of my articles deleted, the ones with the "delete" template thing on them. Well one of them is the USS Confederate where I did have it marked as "to be deleted" it seems that another user wants to use the ship for his or her own fanon story. The thing is that I really do not like it when someone doe snot tell me they would like to use something of mine for their story. Anyway they took off the delete thing btu I put it back up and I also sent them a message about the situtaion I am having. I wanted a couple of those articles deleted for a reason so may you chat with the user about what is going on from your point of view? The user is "Captainmike" but like I posted before I sent him a message discussing what I wanted to do and what he can do. I do nto mind other users creating the same ships with a similar name but when they actually take a article of mine and make it their own that kind of disturbs me esspecially what is going on in my mind right now. Also when my own fanon wiki site is up and going every article of mine will be removed and placed on the new wiki. So this is just to let you know ahead of time. Thank you for your time. Rift Fleet 08:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I am feeling a little better about Star Trek now, nice comment by the way about M.B. LOL :), so I will continue with my story with the notification that my stuff will not be tampered with even if I want them removed. :). Also I have a similar wikia like yours and thanks to L.L.P., I hope you know which user here has that name ;), it seems to be figured out right now! YAY! It is a work in progress but if you come to it, it is www.galatic-database.wikia. com I think try googleing it if you are confused ;), I think you may like it but I still want to create a couple more articles before anyone else starts on it so that I know what will be changed on it on all times and stuff. Just in case some one wants to try to put up something bad on it. So I may get back on my story here sometime so like in the T.V. buessness "stay tuned!" LOL. :). P.S. I am feeling happier now and I do not think people on MB like things to be deleted so the "anyone can edit" slogan seems to have a thin line their. LOL no offense of course just some fun. :). Rift Fleet 02:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I don't see a rule that says I have to have a username to edit on here. If you make a rule that I '''have to have a username then I'll get one, until then I'm happy without one. New Wikia Well I went and have done it so now you can view it or edit it. Take at look at my user page here to find out about it. Rift Fleet 04:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) USS Confederate Could you please get me the text of deleted article USS Confederate. My writing has been deleted and I did intend to use that scenario in a story, regardless of whether some idiot has the misconception that the ship name belongs to them. -- Captain MKB 12:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind - I found it. :Hey -- by the way -- i think what you did was really unfair. this whole wiki seems to be a big pot of shit created by illiterate children. what happened to the plan to improve things around here by introducing rules or order? is there a policy that allows you to delete articles at will? this would mean that the average user has no voice in the community since the admins make arbitrary decisions like this without common new users like myself having any say. this does not fit with the open, interactive community concept of a wiki as supported by host site Wikia. -- Captain MKB 12:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) OK, we've been over this for way too long now. RiftFleet created the original article, therefore it classes as his work. Even if yours has a different history, I haven't seen many changes made (unless I haven't looked properly). All I ask is just one little thing - either change the name or the registry. That's it. One number. Actually, the ship name - fine, but the registry is by right RiftFleet's, please change it. No-one else has used another ship's registry for themselves. I just want to put this saga behind me, please don't make it any longer. Right. Rules - I asked people to say what they wanted to do with rules, and there has been no reply whatsoever, so I'm just going to have to make some, with a bit of discussion with TrekkyStar, whenever he comes back. If you have any ideas, let me know. We're still pretty much a new wiki - only a year old, and there is a long way to go before we can be a "proper" wiki, if you see what I mean. As for the illiteracy, it happens (unfortunately). Sometimes you have to give people a little breathing space - I note little mistakes too, but I hold back unless it's insanely obvious. Oh, and please don't swear - not even the little words - I don't like it (you're annoyed, so I understand this one). Well, I think that's everything for now, until you reply. I'm not trying to take sides or get annoyed at people, but it's harder than it looks. Dave''Subspace Message'' 13:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :What kind of changes would I have to make to create my own ship with the same name? The name is relevant to my story. There are bound to be ships with similar names and designs in the worlds of fan fiction and you've given me precious little input on how you're judging what made it different. What if I made it the Saber class USS Confederate? That doesn't really fit my story, and i wouldn't do it, but is that what you're looking for? Because the name is the only thing that Rift Fleet's article had (it was a blank article), and he's not even here anymore, and he tried to remove the article, which was a clear sign the name was up for use. You're protecting that article as a placeholder for someone who isn't even part of this community anymore, and probably didn't even have as detailed a backstory for the ship as mine. :A big step toward being a proper wiki would be taking some positive, even-handed actions as an administrator rather than arbitrarily choosing to shut down some members of the community, and coddling and rationalizing for other poor actions by other members of the community.. -- Captain MKB 13:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd show you the edit history that contains Rift Fleets original blank revision, but I don't have access because I'm not an admin. Another way the admins here are blocking me from being able to present my case on this -- common users can't see your deleted secrets. Is that going to be written down as policy too? -- Captain MKB 13:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::First, it doesn't matter about how detailed someone's backstory is. Second, I'm not shutting down anyone - in fact, because of your actions, RiftFleet decided to leave because he'd had enough. The squabbling from MB came over as well - I don't care who started it, but it ends here (or rather, has ended, thankfully). :::I've seen the history, and RiftFleet didn't really have much on the page - but the registry was his. I'm only asking you to make one change. One tiny change. Yes, you can probably use the ship now RF has gone, but the idea of people creating fanon on here is that people don't use other people's work. :::In other words, what has happened here, is that you and RF have been fighting over the Confederate, and now you think that because he has gone you can now step in and use his creation. Keep your ship's history and the name, but I'm going to make this the final word - CHANGE THE REGISTRY. That's all. If you can't do that, then you're not being very open, or understanding, and the Confederate will be permanently locked out. :::I'd discuss this with TrekkyStar, but like I said, he's very intermittent at the moment (probably trying to stay away from the fighting, can't say I'd blame him). Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I really don't see what the registry has to do with anything. What is the process for getting the registry approved by admins if I choose another that you don't like, or arbitrarily choose to not allow me to use? : http://www.google.com/search?q=%22NCC-74672%22 -- if you look at google, there are more ships with the same registry! what will you do if those creators come here?! are they banned from using that registry also, on the basis of your ex-member? or is this just a decision to shut me down? so the Yahoo! Groups USS Sentinel NCC-74672 is better than me? You've made this judgment? How about the USS Wraith turned up in the same search? or the USS Carl Auer? DIFFERENT FAN FICTIONS ARE GOING TO USE THE SAME REGISTRIES ALL THE TIME. If you can't see that obvious fact, I can't see how you're going to be qualified to continue to moderate when there's no fair admin decision on how to handle such a minute detail of this community. -- Captain MKB 14:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Point one: those registries are being used on different sites by different people who probably have no idea this site exists. Anyway, I'm talking about this site alone, so leave them out of it. :::Point two: if those creators come here, at least they'll show their ship is in another reality. If you have a problem, we'll deal with it when the time comes. :::Point three: I am NOT shutting you down. You just want to think I am. I only have a problem with this issue, all of your other work is fine. :::Point four: For the umpteenth time - TrekkyStar isn't really around much, making me technically the only admin at the moment. And for the moment, I make the decisions. When TrekkyStar comes back, we will discuss this, then make a final decision. :::Point five: Actually, I think you'll find I'm fully capable of moderating. You're just not capable of seeing past this issue. :::Point six: If you have any more issues, I'd advise you to talk to Wikia. Or post something on these forums. Or something. I am trying my very hardest to resolve this and keep MG up-to-date (including the rules which I'm sorting right now) and the last thing I need is to drag this to hell and back. I bet most people would have realised my point by now and would have done something about it. Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) thanx Your opinion? I just wanted to ask for your opinion on the "new" main page of Memory Gamma. I thought that the original seemed so cluttered with information that I made it more simple. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 18:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think I'm at a loss with the internet too. Ever since I moved awhile back, I've had to use Dial-up instead of high-speed internet. Also, I think Switchfoot is great too. As for keeping the masses in line, it hasn't been that hard. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 18:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) A little help? Could we have a little help here where we are trying to start a discussion but are being blocked by vandals ? -- Captain MKB 19:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Yo So are you back? I'm back, last Wednesday my computer died and I needed a new recharger cord for my computer so I had to wait for a new one to be delivered. As for the deletions on Memory Gamma, Wikia has offered to help, but we need to make a list for them. Your comment: Hee Hee Hee! Funny! I haven't had the time to read the new Enterprise novel, but I am currently catching up on the Star Trek: Titan book series. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 22:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, by the way, I'll be deleting "bad" pages for a while, but maybe you could start looking for "bad" images and deleting them (we have over 3000!). —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 22:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: It has been going pretty well. At one point I was gone for a week due to Internet issues. As for the users, most of them have been okay. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 21:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek: The Movement Hi, I just wanted to ask you if you like my newest series, Star Trek: The Movement. I only have three episodes published but maybe you could give me some pros and cons. I've also based the episodes off of Switchfoot songs. Cheers! —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 02:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ratings: I think that's a good idea. How about "Trek-it-up" a bit and say Alpha rating, Beta rating, or Gamma rating. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 16:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi trekstar how are you what is a friend I mean what are you as a enemy you know friends and enemies on the side why do you hate me its a simple question if I converted in some way would you love me Im interested your name I looked up and all that the morning star and how you incorporate some religious churches in your name chronologies are none believers going to hell and why do you lower your values to the extent of linsay lowhand is she not beyond saving I had faith some faith It ran me raged "you wouldn't even come close to running me that raged so as relgios as I,m apprehensive I,d have to say people like you interest me I,m not a beliver in the Idea that it a path to follow and I,ve done a shit load of curios ends with wanting not be just a trekie I,m a treka and your not even interested in a bar of me yor supposedly about forgiveness or is this more like a ufo sensational to you I care to find why you say what you say so as to make some openmindness as to why you are who you are and all you do is cut me down is ego denial more apart of your belove or does this evoke around a communal enforced believe of good and bad siqar It not beyond me that you would delete some of my work like I was a door mat but you did a little worse than that you kept my work and band me so how this is conscionable to you is beyond me and Captian Reading and that other guy if you new why it was important to me you would have taken a different line. :I DO NOT hate you, but vandalism is wrong. Just because someone is an atheist, darwinist, antitheist, or whatever else; doesn't mean I hate them. All YOU are doing is acting like I'M some sort of idiot. You think I'm evil or hateful to you, you are wrong. I'm going to say this as nice as possible; grow-up, stop vandalising, and get an English teacher! —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 17:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I've got one thing to say to all this: Huh? Oh, and random guy (who I think is Siqar due to the name being put randomly in the middle of it) no swearing please. Thank you :) Dave''Subspace Message'' 17:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Delete Conquest Greetings. I haven't been on here lately, but I decided to do away with my Star Trek: Conquest story and related articles for the time being. I marked all my articles for deletion and would like them removed ASAP. Also, I marked many pages for deletion a while back (I think during the "clean-2010" phase) and noticed they are still there. I know there was talk of cleaning up this wiki, but it seems to have been quiet on here for quite some time. Just wondering what was happening here. I contacted you since you are the only admin that has logged on here recently. Trip Endres 02:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote I have three ideas on my talk page for the plot of the story I'm writing, can you vote for one of them? -Robin Lefler 20:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Forum Greetings! I have created a new forum exclusive to admins. This is a good spot to have thoughts and ideas at one easy to access place, rather than between talk pages. Let me know what you think. --Trip 08:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am suprised, why is everybody (your the 2nd person) saying hello to me on the profile pages, lol. Also, I would really like you to continue writing PIO/On a Knife's Edge. Ta!! :) Imperium Guy 08:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Erm, are you sure? I've not been on here in ages, may be trying a "comeback"... and of course, I will try to keep writing Pioneer. Just give me some time to get my act (and my head) together so I can make some sense out of my writing... ;) Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Coll, you might want to check out this. You are on the unheard list. I think you would be moved!! :D Imperium Guy 12:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hehehe, there's a reason I have a username that no-one can make heads or tails of... ;) Dave''Subspace Message'' 18:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::As the Romulans and the Federation are allies for over 200 years, I think the neutral zone has been disbanded, has it? If it has then wouldn't you want to add this bit where "after 300-400 years of the existance of the neutral zone, the Romulan predetor (through diplomactic means) has fullfiled the oath of office, the vow to disband the neutral zone". Tell me what you think about it. :D Imperium Guy 22:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is this for my story, or yours? If it's mine, it's just a bit of history that I won't go in to great detail about. Not that a praetor's speech wouldn't be important... Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't exactly have a story, only a TL of my own!! Its for yours. :D Imperium Guy 18:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Creating a story Hi Dvp7, I'm new to this wiki, having joined yesterday. I'm wondering - where would be an appropriate place on the wiki to start developing my own story? Thanks, TenpiesWho aka Mason Hawker 15:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there! Yes, you can certainly start and develop your story on here. I think there are some basic story rules somewhere but having logged on here for the first time in months I don't know where they are. Have fun! Dave''Subspace Message'' 11:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Star Trek Banquet idea Hi there, Stopping by to let you know about an idea we're planning that we would love to host on Memory Gamma. We're hoping to generate more interest on Wikia for all things Star Trek, timed with the release of Into Darkness. We're thinking about planning a program that invites users to plan the perfect food and drink banquet men for five different Star Trek races from the Star Trek canon. The narrative around the program would be that Neelix is cooking for these races, and what he should prepare that would be an iconic dish per race. The programs are called Food Fiction, and we've done it elsewhere on Wikia, most recently on the Ice & Fire Wiki with dishes by course for a Westeros Feast. We'd love to enlist the help of the Memory Gamma community to a) allow us to host this as a blog post on your wiki, b) what to name the event, c) help us determine which five races should be represented at this banquet that would provide the most fun, and d) help author or suggest recipes/dishes/drinks to include in the lists. As you can see from the previous Food Fiction, we'd create the main page of the program as a blog post, then link to the recipes for the item on recipes.wikia.com. The blog post would like to Top 10 lists for the foods. We'd love to turn on Top 10 lists here, but let us know if you would rather not. We think this could be particularly fun for fanon folks, since they know the canon especially well and are inherently creative thnkers about the Trek universe. We'll commit to promoting this effort around Wikia and through social media to get the word out. How does this sound to you? If you think this sounds good, I'll post a message on forums with basic info about the program, including the names for the program we're already considering (Starfleet Banquet, etc), races we are considering (Klingon, Romulan, etc), and food/drink ideas; and then ask for suggestions. Acardwell415 (talk) 17:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Acardwell415